This application relates to the art of order picking systems and, more particularly, to gravity flow racks in which merchandise cartons are placed at the rear of downwardly inclined shelves for sliding movement of the cartons toward the front of the shelves.
Gravity flow racks for order picking systems include upright frame members supporting downwardly inclined shelves along which merchandise cartons slide from the back toward the front of the rack. The shelves are rectangular frames having roller track members and guide track members extending between front and rear shelf frame rails. It is desirable to adjust the roller track members and guide track members from side-to-side of the shelf frame in order to accommodate merchandise cartons of different widths. Existing arrangements for adjusting the roller track members and guide track members are expensive to manufacture and difficult to operate.